Family
by dontwalkonlukesroof
Summary: There's someone who's been apart of his family for a long time, but Percy has never really acknowledged it.


"If you step out that door, don't bother coming back."

Annabeth's words echoed off the walls of the apartment she and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, shared.

"Why would I even consider coming back?" Percy growled as he pulled open the door, a bag of his belongings slung over his shoulders. "Goodbye, Annabeth." Then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Even though both of them were angry, both registered the pain that shot through their bodies when he left.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Apollo stood outside of a Starbucks in NYC. The past three days had been depressing on Olympus, all because of a breakup between a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon.

All the gods had watched in stunned silence as Percy had left the apartment. Even though they'd never admit it, they were all greatly saddened by the event.

Aphrodite immediately tried to go down there, but Athena and Poseidon held her back. They both said the couple needed to figure it out by themselves, possibly the only time the two gods agreed on something.

Three days had past and nothing eventful had happened. Finally, the sun god had gotten restless and decided to pay a visit to Percy.

Apollo slipped inside the building, his eyes searching for a raven-haired demigod. Spotting him, he sauntered over and took a seat at the table the demigod was occupying.

"Seriously, Perce," Apollo started. "You need to stop being so depressed. It's killing my sunny vibes."

Percy looked up at the smiling god. "Lord Apollo," his voice was hoarse and his eyes were bloodshot. "What can I help you with?"

Apollo sighed, and leaned forward. "Percy, you've got to go back to Annabeth." At the name, Percy stiffened, but Apollo continued. "I know she said to never go back, but she's handling it worse than you."

The son of the sea god scoffed, "Sorry, Apollo, but I find that hard to believe."

"Do you think I would visit you if it wasn't serious?" Apollo asked, narrowing his eyes. "Really, Percy. She needs you."

"She could've just called-"

"You know she doesn't believe in apologizing over the phone." Apollo stood up. "Think about it. Everyone on Olympus is in a sour mood because of you two."

He paused before saying his last statement. "She's your family. Don't let her slip away." And with that, the god walked out of the shop, leaving behind a troubled son of Poseidon.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Percy stared at his monster-free cellphone in front of him. He had been thinking about Apollo's words ever since the god had left him.

_She's your family. Don't let her slip away._

He hadn't really acknowledged it until now, but yeah, Annabeth was and is his family. And was he about to let everything they had fade to nothing?

Hades no.

Setting his mind, he grabbed his keys off the wall, shot a quick goodbye to his mother, and stepped out the door into the Fall air of New York.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

Here he was, standing outside her apartment.

He knew the gods were probably watching, seeing as the sun got a little brighter, and the fact that they enjoy watching his life.

Shrugging it off, he knocked on the door in front of him.

Seconds later, he was greeted by an unkempt Annabeth. Her usually sparkling eyes were dull and puffy, her hair was matted, and she looked as if she hadn't stepped outside since their fallout.

Percy took a deep breath, and gave a weak smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Percy?" Annabeth's expression was one of surprise. Clearly she hadn't expected him to come back.

"Look, Annabeth, I was wrong. I shouldn't hav-" He was cut off by two arms hugging him tightly.

"Don't apologize, Seaweed Brain," she whispered into his shirt. "It was my fault."

"But still," Percy protested. "I kept taunting you."

Annabeth sighed, releasing him. "And I acted on it. We're both at fault."

"That's true," Percy said. Then he pulled her back into his arms, "I just wish I would've stayed, we wouldn't have had to deal with the last few days."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She mumbled. After a moment of silence, she asked the question. "What made you come back?"

"Well, I had to have some sense knocked into me."

"By who?"

"Apollo."

Annabeth frowned. "That's the person I least expected. What'd he say?"

Percy looked down at her and smiled softly, "It doesn't matter, but what does is that you're my family, Wise Girl. And I'm not letting you go."

* * *

**Yeah, so, um... I'm not sure what to think about this. I was listening to a song, and bam, story time. **

**I just posted this on my tumblr, so if you see it, don't think someone Stoll (haha, get it? Stoll? Connor and Travis? No? Okay.) it. (although I don't see why anyone would want to steal this lol)**

**Drop some feedback if you enjoyed and all that stuff.**

**Until next time :D,**

**~IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide**


End file.
